Formulated consumer products are well known in the art. Products such as cosmetics, shampoos and conditioners for hair care, soaps and detergents may benefit from the presence of an oil or other lubricant providing a particular tactile sensation during application and use. The tactile sensation may be accomplished via the presence of hydrocarbon compositions or silicone materials. Market volatility, which may induce undesirable levels of price fluctuation in the costs of basic compositions associated with imparting the targeted tactile sensation to the product and its use, leads to a desire for alternative compositions capable of providing the desired consumer benefit and experience in terms of product feel, appearance and performance.